Albus' New Pet
by Juliette4
Summary: Albus and Minerva are married. Albus convinces Minerva to let him get a doggy. Minerva isn't very happy about it, but little does she know how important Louis will be.


Ok, um...this is weird, but yeah, it's cute I guess. Leave me a review!  
  
Juliette4  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked through the ads of the newspaper, looking for anything interesting. He rarely bought anything, but he liked to look, just the same. He popped another lemon drop in his mouth and turned the page. Then, he saw something he couldn't resist.  
  
He re-read the ad several times to make sure he got all of the information correctly. He jumped up and ran into the sitting room of his two-story house and sat down next to his wife, Minerva.  
  
"Minerva, look at this, someone is giving away a puppy!"  
  
Minerva turned a page in her book. "So?" She looked up at him. "Albus, you're not telling me that you want it!?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Minerva took off her reading glasses. "Albus, if they're giving it away, then that means they don't want it. And if they don't want it, that must mean that there's something wrong with it."  
  
"Not necessarily!" Albus argued.  
  
"Albus! You already have a pet. What's wrong with Fawkes?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with Fawkes. I love Fawkes. But I think it would be interesting to have another pet. Maybe Fawkes needs a friend!"  
  
"He has Albert," Minerva pointed out, naming her pet owl.  
  
"Fawkes doesn't like Albert, he's too annoying."  
  
"Albus! Albert is not annoying!" Minerva cried indignantly.  
  
"Well I'm going to get this puppy." Albus said obstinantly.  
  
Minerva sighed. "Well, apparently you've made up your mind. What kind of dog is it?"  
  
Albus looked at the advertisement. "It's called a...Britney Spaniel mix."  
  
"What's the mix?" Minerva asked cautiously.  
  
Albus shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going to send Albert over to the..." He looked at the newspaper again. "Kelly's and ask them if they still have the puppy."  
  
"Albus," Minerva tried one more time. "You don't know how to take care of a puppy!"  
  
"Well I'm about to learn, now aren't I?" He asked her, grinning.  
  
She just sighed and shook her head. "I sure hope so," she muttered to herself after he'd left the room.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
The next day, Albus was in the basement of their house, in his private study, reading, when Albert flew in the open window and alighted on his shoulder. "Albert!" Albus took the letter off of Albert's leg, and unrolled it.  
  
'Dear Sir,  
  
We have been trying to sell this puppy for some time now, but our efforts have been in vain. That was why we decided to give it away for free. You're quite welcome to it. It is up-to-date on all of its shots, and we will give you with itz: a collar, leash, grooming kit, food dishes, toys, and what food we have left. He does not have a name, but he will come; whatever you call him. You can come to our house by floo tomorrow to pick him up:  
  
132 Destiny Rd.  
  
Good-bye!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Kelly family.'  
  
Albus smiled and stroked his beard. "Well, Albert, we're about to get a new member of the family." He stroked the owl and thought of what it would be like to have a dog in the house. "Well," he chuckled. "No dog could be worse than Fluffy!"  
  
A few minutes later, Minerva came down to the study and gave Albus a cup of tea. "Albus, are you absolutely sure that you want this dog?"  
  
Albus took a sip of his tea and nodded. "I'm sure. Don't worry Minerva! I'll take full responsibility, you can be sure of that."  
  
"Oh, no you won't."  
  
Albus looked at her. "Yes I will!"  
  
"No," Minerva laughed. "You misunderstood me. I meant that I will help take care of the dog if you ever need my help. But I will not be fully in charge of the dog, you can be sure of that. I have the dinner dishes to do, I'll be down in a few minutes to read." She kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
A little while later, Minerva came down into the study, carrying Fawkes on his stand. They moved the bird around as needed, since it generally liked to be near Albus. She set the stand next to Albus' armchair, and sat in the armchair across from him.  
  
Albus smiled at Fawkes and stroked him. "Fancy a game of chess Minerva?"  
  
"All right."  
  
As they set the pieces up on the board, Minerva told Albus about a visitor they were going to be having.  
  
"Severus Snape is going to be coming over to have dinner with us tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Good, I have many things to talk over with my old friend. He'll be able to meet The Puppy too." He nodded to her. "White goes first."  
  
Minerva moved a pawn.  
  
"Did you know," Albus continued, "that Severus is thinking of proposing to Maria?" He moved a knight.  
  
"Really?" Minerva exclaimed. "That's wonderful! I'm so glad that Severus has found someone to love. He's lived his whole life without love. I think that's why he was a deatheater in the first place." She moved a bishop.  
  
Albus nodded. "That was why. We had a long talk one night, after he turned away from Voldemort; where he told me everything." He moved a pawn.  
  
Minerva smiled. "He's really a nice person; people would learn that if they ever gave him a chance." She moved a rook.  
  
Albus, smiling, took one of her pawns with his knight. "There was a time when he wanted nothing more than to be left alone. Anyone who talked to him ended up gossiping about him, or hating him. That's why he was so stingy for so long. He didn't really trust anybody. Maria has changed him though. I've never seen him so happy."  
  
Minerva sighed. "It's interesting how life turns out isn't it? Harry defeated Voldemort, and is now living happily alone with Dobby." She laughed softly. "He really loves Dobby, even though he doesn't always show it. Just like with Severus-deatheater, teacher, then finally maybe a husband." She moved her other bishop.  
  
Albus smiled. "What really surprised everyone was Harry's two friends-Ron and Hermione." He moved a pawn.  
  
Minerva smiled. "Totally different people. Who would have known that they would get together in the end?" She stole Albus' knight with a pawn.  
  
"Well who would've known we'd get together in the end?" Albus asked her; his eyes twinkling. He moved a bishop, taking her pawn.  
  
"We're not such an odd couple," Minerva protested, moving her other rook.  
  
Albus laughed. "Sometimes I think I'm entirely too silly for you, Minerva." He took the rook with his other knight.  
  
Minerva looked at him. "Oh, don't think that Albus, I wouldn't have you any other way!" She took his knight with her queen.  
  
Albus smiled lovingly at her. "The same to you my dear."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
The next evening, Albus kissed Minerva good-bye and flooed to the Kelly house. He fell out of the fireplace, and was greeted by a barrage of barking.  
  
"Bar-roo-roo-roo-roo-roo!" Albus kneeled down and patted the small brown and white dog that was sniffing his shoes.  
  
A tall, shapely woman walked out of one of the adjoining rooms and smiled at Albus. "Hello," she said, holding out a perfectly manicured hand. "My name is Denise Kelly. You must be Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Albus nodded and shook her hand. "Yes. Hello." He looked at the dog. "Is this the puppy?"  
  
Denise nodded.  
  
Albus smiled. "He's a feisty little thing isn't he?"  
  
Denise nodded again and smiled. "My sister Desiree and I are getting old, and he's just getting to be too much to handle."  
  
Albus studied her. He wasn't so sure of that. She didn't really look that old, and she was certainly younger than he was. "Is he house trained?" He asked.  
  
The smile left Denise's face. "Well, no." She said. We haven't had him that long.  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"He was born on April the first, of this year."  
  
Albus raised his eyebrows. "Born on April Fool's day. Interesting."  
  
Denise nodded and smiled again. "He really is a loving pup," she said. "But we didn't know how energetic he was when we first took him in."  
  
Albus bent down and while fondling the puppy's ears, took a good look at him.  
  
He had silky white fur, with caramel brown spots here and there. He had a long tail with long hair streaming from it like a strange-shaped fan. Each of his eyes were covered with brown fur, leaving a white streak going down his muzzle, ending in a pink, kissable spot on the end of his nose. His eyes themselves were brown, perky and inquisitive, and he had long eyelashes. Albus smiled. 'Minerva will love him,' he thought. He stood up straight. "You said you had some things to go along with him?"  
  
Denise nodded again; she seemed to be a nodding sort of person. "I'll go get them." In a moment she came back with a medium sized cardboard box. "This is all of it." She set the box on the floor and scratched behind the dog's ears with her perfect nails. "Good-bye Squirt," she said rather affectionately.  
  
Albus snapped the blue leash in the box on the dog's collar, and smiled at Denise. "I bid you farewell. And thank you!" He stepped into the fireplace, pulling the dog with him, and taking a small handful of floo powder out of his pocket, dropped it in the grate, and said in a clear strong voice: "10 Wild Way!"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
A moment later, the dog and Albus popped out of Albus' own fireplace and into his living room.  
  
The dog barked three times and set about the room sniffing. Minerva walked into the living room, when she heard the dog's bark, and was greeted the same way Albus had been; with loud barking. Minerva covered her ears and grimaced. The puppy ran over to her and sniffed the hem of her robes. Minerva looked at Albus and folded her arms across her chest. Albus smiled at her.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Is he house trained?"  
  
"Well...No, but I'll take care of it, Minerva."  
  
"Darn right you will Albus Dumbledore! I will not have the responsibility of this dog pushed onto me. Dinner's almost ready. You should make him a bed in the study."  
  
Albus followed Minerva into the kitchen.  
  
"But Minerva, I was hoping he could sleep with us."  
  
Minerva turned around and looked at Albus incredulously.  
  
"You're kidding right? Absolutely not! I'm not going to sleep with a dog in the bed. Especially not one that hasn't been house trained."  
  
"But Minerva!"  
  
"No Albus." Minerva turned back to the pot simmering on the stove.  
  
Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist and kissed her neck. "I love you." He said affectionately.  
  
Minerva whirled around. "Flattery gets you nowhere, Albus." She kissed him. "I love you too." She waved her wand in the air. "Now...go play or something."  
  
Albus smiled and left with the puppy.  
  
Minerva sighed and shook her head. "That man."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Albus went down to the basement, holding the puppy in his arms and shivered as the air became cooler.  
  
"This certainly is a predicament," he said to the little puppy. It's cold down here, and is getting colder as the year goes on, and Minerva doesn't want me to turn the heat on down here when we're not here to watch it. She's afraid the house will burn down." He sighed. I absolutely cannot leave you down here by yourself little guy. Speaking of little guy, I need to make a name for you."  
  
Albus set the puppy on the floor and sat down in his favorite chair to think. He sat there for a few minutes, watching the puppy walk around the room sniffing. Albus thought and thought of a name for the puppy, but couldn't come up with anything. He rested his head on the heel of his hand and rested his elbow on the armrest of the chair. Then it came to him. "I've got it!" He exclaimed.  
  
He looked up, but the dog was gone. He ran upstairs to find him and was looking in the living room when Minerva called him into the kitchen. Albus ran into the kitchen and saw Minerva standing over by the sliding door, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes Minerva, what is it? Where's the puppy?"  
  
Minerva pointed to the floor.  
  
Albus followed her arm down to the floor where there was a small pile of dog mess.  
  
He looked back up into her stern face and smiled hopefully.  
  
"He he he?"  
  
Minerva stared at him. "I told you Albus, I'll help you take care of him, but I will not assume full responsibility. I let your dog out into the backyard after teaching him a little lesson."  
  
Albus looked horrified. "Minerva! You beat him?"  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes. "No, Albus! Of course not!"  
  
"Then what did you do to him?"  
  
"I shoved his face close to the mess he made, told him 'no', and 'bad dog' and smacked him on the back of his head, then I put him outside."  
  
Albus looked horrifed again. "Poor Louis!"  
  
Minerva raised a dubious eyebrow. "Louis? You named him Louis?"  
  
Albus went over to the sliding door and watched the dog running around sniffing and barking.  
  
"Yes. What's wrong with that? I think Louis is a fine name."  
  
"Maybe you should have named him Dung." Minerva said dryly.  
  
Albus glared at her. "Very funny, Minerva."  
  
Minerva walked over to the table and started setting it. "Dinner's ready, Severus will be here soon, so as soon as you clean that up, we can get started."  
  
"But Minerva, my wand's broken I can't clean it up by magic!" Albus whined.  
  
Minerva smirked. "That's not my problem is it?" She thrust a roll of paper towels into his arms. "You'll just have to clean it up the old-fashioned way, won't you?"  
  
Albus stared at the paper towels in disgust before he went to his task. When he was done, he washed his hands and sat down at the table. "Well Minerva I cleaned it all up, your floor is now sparkling clean." He frowned. "I'm afraid the air isn't though."  
  
Minerva snorted and waving her wand, lit scented candles, incense, and put flowers on the table. Then she waved her wand again and said: "Ria nehserf!" Some thin mist came out of her wand and the air immediately began to smell sweeter.  
  
"There." Minerva said, somewhat proudly, dusting her hands. She looked at Albus. "Now, Albus, Your pet is staying outside during dinner."  
  
"His name is Louis," Albus said automatically. Then looked outside; "He can't stay outside Minerva!"  
  
Minerva sat the mashed potatoes on the table and put her hand on her hips. "And why not?"  
  
"Look, it's going to rain!" Albus pointed to the angry looking storm clouds.  
  
Minerva sighed and rolled her eyes. "All right, fine, but he's staying in the basement while we eat."  
  
Albus groaned. "It's cold down there, Minerva!"  
  
Minerva shook her head. "What's worse, being wet and freezing, or just cold? He goes in the basement while we eat, and don't turn the heat on, Albus."  
  
Albus sighed and letting Louis in, wiped his feet with a towel and took down into the basement. He sat him down on the sofa and covered him with an afghan. "There you go Louis, if you just stay under that blanket until dinner's over, you'll keep warm."  
  
He headed towards the stairs to go back up into the kitchen and felt something brush against his robes. he looked down to see Louis sitting down next to him, panting and wagging his tail. The dog barked once and wagged his tail harder. Albus sighed. "No, Louis, stay under the blanket."  
  
Albus picked up Louis and took him back to the sofa, and again put him under the blanket, only this time tucking the blanket snugly around him. He headed for the stairs again, only to be blocked by the puppy running in front of him. Albus groaned.  
  
Meanwhile, up in the living room, Severus popped out of the fireplace and walked into the kitchen to find Minerva by herself setting the last dish on the table. "Minerva!" He gave her a hug. "How are you?"  
  
He looked her over, and she smiled at him. "I'm just fine Severus, just fine. Why don't you take a seat? Albus will be up in a moment."  
  
Severus sat down. "All right. Where is Albus anyways?"  
  
"He's down in the basement, putting his new dog away so that he won't bother us while we're eating."  
  
Severus grinned. "So how is the pup?"  
  
Minerva groaned and rolled her eyes. "Don't ask. Oh, and you won't believe what Albus named him."  
  
Severus laughed a little. "I can imagine. What did he name him?"  
  
Minerva stuck a fork in the turkey they were having for dinner.  
  
"Louis."  
  
Severus laughed out loud. "Well, that sounds like Albus."  
  
Meanwhile, Albus was sitting on the sofa with Louis himself, because everytime Albus got up, Louis would jump up after him and follow him wherever he went.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting for Albus, Minerva frowned and said: "I'll go get him, wait here."  
  
She went to the top of the basement stairs and yelled down, "Albus, Severus is here, will you please hurry!?" She waited a moment then went back to the kitchen.  
  
Albus looked up when he heard his wife's voice then looked at Louis, who's ears had perked up when he'd heard Minerva. "Do you hear that Louis? I have to go now. Now you stay down here under this blanket and keep warm." Albus stood up, holding the dog down. He lifted one hand and pointed it at the dog. "Stay." The dog stayed. Encouraged, Albus took his other hand off of the dog. "Stay." The dog stayed. Albus took a step backwards. "Stay." He took another step back. "Stay." He kept walking backwards and telling the dog to stay until he was at the stairs. Then with one last 'stay', he turned and quickly sprinted up the stairs, out the door, and into the living room. He shut the door quickly behind him before Louis ran barking up the stairs. Albus sighed and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Albus, where were you?" Minerva asked him.  
  
Albus smiled. "Tucking Louis in." He clapped Severus on the back. "Severus!"  
  
Severus stood up and they hugged.  
  
The sat down at the table, and after saying grace, dug into their dinner. Albus looked at Severus and said: "What's this I hear about you and Maria, Severus?"  
  
Severus looked at his plate and smiled. "I asked her to marry me yesterday, and she said yes."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful, Severus!" Minerva exclaimed. "We are invited to the wedding of course, right?" She teased him.  
  
Severus grinned. "Yes, of course." He pointed to Albus. "Will you be my Best Man?"  
  
Albus smiled. "It would be my pleasure. Just watch out for these wives though, if you're not careful, they'll be the death of you."  
  
"Albus!" Minerva punched him in the arm, and Severus laughed.  
  
They chattered merrily all through dinner, and when they were finished they all carryed their dishes to the sink and put the leftovers away. They all helped Minerva wash the dishes before heading towards the study downstairs. Albus grabbed Fawkes, and went to the door first. "Be prepared Severus, he'll bark at you," he said.  
  
Severus nodded and Albus opened the door. All three of them trooped downstairs with Albus in the lead. Louis ran over to Albus and Minerva and greeted them with a wagging tail, but when he saw Severus, he let out his now customary, 'Bar-roo-roo-roo-roo-roo'!  
  
Severus kneeled down and scratched Louis behind the ears. "I like him!" He exclaimed.  
  
Albus grinned and nudged Minerva. "Hear that Minerva? He likes him!"  
  
Minerva only rolled her eyes.  
  
That night, after Severus left, Minerva was getting ready for bed, and Albus was downstairs in the basement. Minerva laid down in the bed and began reading her 'Achieve your dreams' book. A few moments later, she heard a quiet, "Minerva?" Minerva looked up to see Albus at the doorway, holding Louis in his arms.  
  
"What is it, Albus?"  
  
"Can't he sleep with us, just for tonight?"  
  
Minerva groaned and leaned her head back against the headboard. "No, Albus!"  
  
"Yes he will." Albus said firmly, taking charge.  
  
Minerva lifted her head and stared at him in shock.  
  
Albus changed into his nightgown after handing Louis to Minerva then climbed under the covers. He looked at Louis who was contentedly sleeping at the foot of the bed. "Isn't he sweet Minerva?"  
  
Minerva nodded grudgingly. "Well, he's not totally horrible," she said.  
  
After that, Louis always slept at the foot of the bed.  
  
@#@#@#@@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Weeks past by, and just when it seemed that Minerva was getting warmed up to Louis, something would happen that ruined everything, like the time when he ate her freshly baked chocolate cake....all of it.  
  
Minerva was heard yelling: "You darn dog, I hope you get sick!" And Louis slunk off to the basement-which he had soon learned was where he went when he was bad-his tail between his legs.  
  
Albus however, treated Louis like an only son. He loved him dearly, and hated it when Minerva punished him. Yet at the same time, he knew Louis deserved it.  
  
And so it went on, one day Minerva liked Louis, the next she wished to never see him again. Albus wished that there was some way he could get Minerva to warm up to his dog, but he could never think of anything. He spent his free time training the dog, so Louis learned to sit and bark to ask for food, he learned entertaining tricks, like rolling over and hopping on his hind legs, and playing dead, and he learned the he needed to go outside to go to the bathroom instead of inside the house. Minerva was very happy the day Louis first begged to go outside, but that evening he trampled all over her flower beds and got her angry again.  
  
The day of Severus' wedding, Louis got a dirt stain on Minerva's dress, and she flew into a rage, but Severus' wedding went well none-the-less, even though Minerva refused to talk to Louis.  
  
Then one evening, it happened. Albus was a deep sleeper by nature, while Minerva, on the other hand, was a very light sleeper. One evening, Albus awoke to Louis biting him on the arm. Albus sat up with a start and pushed Louis away. Louis kept coming back at him, growling, and tugging at his clothes. Albus started becoming afraid that Louis was rabid, and he leaped away from him. But Louis kept coming back. Albus yelled at Louis, but was afraid to hit him. Then he noticed something. Minerva wasn't in bed, or anywhere in the room for that matter.  
  
Powered by the darkness and the fear of his own dog, Albus, horrifed jumped up and ran for the door, Louis nipping at his heels, to look for his wife. As he went through the house Albus noticed something strange. As he progressed towards the kitchen, he noticed that it became hotter and hotter. The he saw flames flickering in the distance. The house was on fire!  
  
Albus, filled with panic, ran towards the kitchen, where the fire was, thinking Minerva was there. But Louis ran in front of him, and suddenly became menacing. He growled loudly, and his teeth were bared. He barked ferociously and nipped at Albus' legs and feet, turning him in the opposite direction, the front door. Albus ran in that direction, hoping to lose the dog who had suddenly turned from docile pet to evil enemy. But Louis would not be lost. He kept nipping and biting at Albus, keeping him running to the front door. Albus, angry, turned around and was about to kick Louis out of the way to go back into the house to find Minerva, when he heard Minerva's voice, coming from outside, screaming, over and over again:  
  
"Albus!!! No!! Please no! Albus!!"  
  
Her screams turned to sobbing, and Albus ran out the front door, and seeing Minerva on her knees in her nightgown on the front lawn, ran to her, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm here, Minerva, I'm here," he whispered in her ear, holding her as tight as he was able.  
  
"Albus." She whimpered.  
  
After a moment, Albus pulled back slightly and looked at her. "What happened? I thought you were in the kitchen and I was going to go look for you."  
  
Minerva was crying. "It was Louis," she said, repeating it over a couple of times.  
  
"What do you mean?" Albus asked her. "He tried to keep me from finding you."  
  
Minerva only cried harder. "I was in bed asleep and Louis kept jumping on me and barking, and I thought he really had to go outside, so I got up, and was about to head for the back door in the kitchen when Louis went crazy, he growled at me and showed his teeth and barked and I was scared, so I turned and ran in the other direction, towards the front door. I screamed for you, but I knew you wouldn't hear me. Louis ran after me; biting at my heels so I had to run faster, and I ran out the front door, and fell onto the grass, and just after Louis had made it outside, there was this major explosion, that shook the whole house, and the bottom floor looked like it was engulfed in flames, but it was just the light from the kitchen, where the explosion had happened. And then it hit me. Louis saved my life, Albus, he got me out of the house before I got seriously hurt, or even killed! The I realized that you were in the house and I headed for the front door again, but there was another explosion, and the door was too hot for me to open, but before I could stop him, Louis jumped through an open window into the basement, and ran out of sight. Then I went crazy. I thought you were going to die, Albus!"  
  
Albus looked down at the exhausted dog at his feet. He knelt down immediately and picked the dog up. "I'm so sorry Louis, I'm so sorry. I almost hurt you, and you were only saving my life." He squeezed the dog tight, and Louis licked his cheek as if to tell him he was forgiven.  
  
Minerva took Louis next. "I'm sorry too Louis., I have been so mean to you, and I think all of this time you were only trying to get my attention; trying to get me to love you. I'm so sorry Louis." Louis wriggled happily as if that was what he had been waiting for and he licked Minerva all over her face excitedly. Minerva sat him down and threw her arms around Albus' neck for a moment before they both pulled away and watched their house slowly burn to the ground.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Later, Albus and Minerva found out what had caused the explosions. It had been a malfunction of their muggle cooking equipment. Later they built a new house, almost just like the old one, and started their lives over again- without muggle equipment.  
  
Fawkes and Albert had been out flying when the explosions occured so they lived through it.  
  
The incident caused Minerva and Albus to become ever closer, and for Minerva and Louis to become ever closer as well. Minerva never yelled at Louis again....except that one time when he chewed her curtains and ate her cake.  
  
THE END 


End file.
